Qilin
Qilins (麒麟 Qí Lín) are a species of draconic ponies that inhabit the western kingdom of Wu Xing. Due to their incredible powers of healing and luck magic, many greedily sought out the qilin in order to use their powers for their own personal gain. As a result of this, the qilin went into hiding and effectively disappeared from the world until knowledge of them eventually faded. It is only recently that some qilins have reemerged out of hiding and begun integrating with Wu Xing society. Physical description and nomenclature Qilin body shapes resemble that of standard pony anatomy, though with some more draconic qualities. All qilins have pony bodies, horns, manes and tails. Qilins have ribbed underbellies that run up the length of their stomach, neck and all the way to the top of their head and over their mouths. Their front two legs are clawed, with three at the front and a single claw at the back, while their hind legs are hooved. Their tails are thin and can be short or long and their backs can be covered in either more of the mane or short spines. Qilins also tend to have bits of hair on their back of their legs. The older the qilin, the longer these bits of hair grow, especially on males. Like ponies, they also have cutie marks on their flanks. There are many small variations among qilins, typically regarding the shape of their ears and horns. The horns of a qilin, regardless of their shape, are a direct representation of that specific qilin's age. The larger or longer the horns, the older they are. The only case in which this is not entirely accurate are with Qilin Sages, in which the size and length of the horns instead represents that qilin's magical power and prowess. Like unicorns, their horns are enveloped in a colored aura unique to each qilin when they are using magic. All qilins have whiskers on their cheeks, which get longer as the qilin ages. Female only have one set of whiskers while males have two, sometimes even three. Male whiskers are usually longer than females' of the same age and usually have hair at the ends. Qilins are known to be able to crossbreed with other pony species such as alicorns and kelpies. In this case, the offspring will either fully resemble either the qilin or non-qilin parent - as is the case with Princesses Cherry Blossom and Tiger Lily - or wind up bearing a mixture of traits from both parents - such as Dewberry Drop. Winged qilins do not exist, and it is unknown if a qilin born from a pegasus will be born with wings. It is also possible that, as a royal pony, Tiger Lily could potentially earn pegasus wings. Princess Tiger Lily.png|Princess Tiger Lily, a pony-qilin hybrid. Dewberry Qilin.png|Dewberry Drop, a kelpie-qilin hybrid. Most qilins are named and themed after elements of nature: such as fruits, flowers and other plants. Others are often named after concepts or important items in Chinese culture. This trend can be seen with qilins from the Qilin Glades and Clover Grove. The qilins of Paradise Gulf follow a similar trend, though with more of a focus on aquatic themes. The qilins of the Vigilant Growth are named and themed after weapons and armor while the qilins of the Mystic Grotto are named and themed after books. Culture and society Unlike other kingdoms, the qilins have no basis of monarchy whatsoever. In short, there are no kings, queen, princes or princesses. Instead, the closest thing they have to the status of a monarch is a Sage, who is the wisest and most powerful among their people. What qilin culture and society was in the past is uncertain due to much of their existence fading into myth when they went into hiding. It can be assumed that they were a peaceful and harmonious society that was unaccustomed to dealing with aggression and conflict, given that they chose to run and hide in order to avoid those hunting after them. Since the remnants of qilins were split up into five different groups to hide in five different hidden sanctuaries, each group has developed different cultural and societal beliefs and customs than others. For example, each group has a different title they use for their Sage and leader. Qilin Glades In the Qilin Glades, the residents have adopted very simple lifestyles. They are deeply connected to and respectful of nature, treating all of the land as their home and working to ensure it is taken care of and protected. All crops and food in the Glades are naturally grown and all the crafts and wares are hand-made as qilins believe in being passionate about their work and putting their effort into making things. The qilins of the Glades are very open-minded and friendly to other species as well as each other, taking the time to get to know everyone personally to the point where the entirety of the Glades is almost like one extended family. The Glades are known to have many celebrations for specific events during the year, similar to Equestrian holiday traditions. This is the only one of the groups that still uses "Sage" as the title for their Sage and leader. The Glades are currently let by Sage Lucky Streak. Clover Grove Conversely, the Clover Grove has adopted a strict policy of isolationism. Unlike the Glades, the residents of the Grove refuse to open themselves back up to the rest of the world, fearing they will be hunted for their luck magic as their ancestors were in ancient times. Outsiders are forbidden and residents are not permitted to leave under any circumstance. In one instance where an outsider did come to the Grove, they were given the option of staying forever or leaving with their memory of the Grove wiped. This policy of isolationism unfortunately has also seeped into the citizens themselves, as they are often cold and aloof towards each other, minimizing any sort of social interaction and avoiding fostering any kind of friendship. They do not even participate or host any celebrations or festivals, fearing that festivities would draw attention to them and risk exposing their hiding place. They ultimately have come to believe that their survival and safety is the most important thing, far above happiness and fulfillment in life. In the Clover Grove, their Sage and leader is referred to as "Elder". The Grove is currently led by Elder Sorrel. Vigilant Growth Perhaps the largest departure from original qilin traditions is the community hidden within the Vigilant Growth. The qilin of the Growth, so ashamed by the cowardice and weakness of their ancestors in their inability to fight to defend themselves, have become a strict, militaristic society that places emphasis on strength, honor and conduct. In fact, Vigilant Growth was not the original name of the settlement and was changed at some point in order to reflect the stronger and braver warrior community that it had transformed into. Qilins in the Growth are raised not to rely solely on magic and instead train their bodies for physical combat, usually with some sort of bladed weapon. Bravery, strength and honor are virtues held above all else and all disputes - big or small - are settled through combat and shows of strength. Growth qilins only respect physical strength and whenever they are faced with any sort of problem or obstacle, their first and only choice of action is to fight their way through it. In the Vigilant Growth, their Sage and leader is referred to as "Warlord". The Growth is currently led by Warlord Moonglaive. Mystic Grotto While the qilins of the Vigilant Growth evolved into aggressive warriors, the qilins that resided in the crystal caverns of the Mystic Grotto instead turned their attentions to scholarly and intellectual studies, believing that knowledge is the most important thing. They greatly value books and scrolls, cherishing all forms of information and knowledge. In the Mystic Grotto, their Sage and leader is referred to as "Ancient". The Grotto is currently led by Ancient Loria. Paradise Gulf Lastly are the qilins of the Paradise Gulf, who have developed into a lazy society with a laid back attitude. They rely heavily on their passive luck magic to influence the vegetation around them to provide fruits and vegetables. As a result, none of the qilins have ever had to work hard or be challenged in any way. Instead, they spend most of their time relaxing and partying, which has unfortunately fostered a very slothful environment. Because of this attitude, they are the only sanctuary that does not have a Sage. In the Paradise Gulf, their Sage and leader is referred to as "Chief". Qilin Sages , a Qilin Sage.]] A special type of qilin is known as a Qilin Sage and is the closest thing to the status and power of a "Princess" that the qilins have. Only qilins descended from powerful, magically rich bloodlines can become Sages. This is usually represented by faint streaks of cloud-like trails often floating around the shoulders, hips and ankles of the qilin. Any descendant of a Sage will bear these cloud-like trails, even if they are not fully fledged Sages themselves, such as Double Happiness and Star Sabre, though their trails are much smaller compared to their Sage counterparts. It takes years - sometimes a century - of dedicated study and magical practice as well as passing numerous trials in order to become a Sage. They are capable of performing incredible feats of magic, rivaling that of Equestrian and even Wu Xingian princesses. Sages are known to be incredibly wise and are often sought after for advice and guidance by other qilins. Because of this, Sages are typically held up as the leaders within qilin society, due to their wisdom and power. Typically, Sages are simply referred to by the title of "Sage" preceding their given name. However, over time, the different groups have adopted different titles as their communities and cultures developed differently. Now, other titles include Elder, Warlord, Ancient and Chief, though they all carry the same meaning and status as the title of Sage and leader. Despite all this wisdom, not all Sages will agree with each other's points and arguments. Each Sage's knowledge and wisdom is based on their own study and experience and it is their choice on how best to apply their intellect to help and guide their fellow qilins. For example, the Sages of the Vigilant Growth - the militaristic qilin society - and the Sage of the Mystic Grotto - the scholarly qilin society - would likely disagree on many things and undoubtedly have different ideas on how to approach a problem. Abilities The qilin most similar to the unicorns in that they are capable of actively performing feats of magic. All qilins already possess natural magical abilities unique to their species, but additional skills and spells can be learned through study and training. Powers Healing magic One of the qilins' major abilities is their natural healing power. Their healing abilities are so extensive that it is said they are capable of curing any ailment and even restoring land that has been ravaged to its former glory. Luck magic Qilins' other prominent magic is luck. Unlike their healing magic, their luck magic is a form of passive magic, similar to earth ponies' physical strength. It is something that is always active in a field-like effect around each individual qilin, causing good fortune to often befall themselves and anyone around them. The effects vary at random and can range from small to large impacts. It is for this reason that the qilin were sought after so relentlessly in the past, as many wished to use their luck magic for their own gain. Telekinesis Like unicorn ponies, the qilin are capable of performing telekinesis to move and hold objects. Longevity All qilins are gifted with longevity, allowing them to live several lifetimes longer than average ponies. This, paired with their healing magic, allows them to live exceptionally long lives without being plagued by sickness or injury. History Long ago, qilins lived peacefully in the land of Wu Xing, long before the kingdom of Wu Xing and its royal family were even established. However, their peace did not last as other species grew greedy and wished to capture qilins in order to utilize their passive luck magic for their own personal gain. To protect their people, five Sages took several qilins into different areas of Wu Xing and cast a special spell that would conceal their village entirely. Eventually, the qilins were forgotten and faded into myth. By the time of the four sister, elemental princesses of Wu Xing, Princess Terra, the youngest sister connected to the aspect of earth, discovered one of the qilin sanctuaries known as the Qilin Glades, befriending one of its residents, Double Happiness. Together, the two were able to convince the qilins of this settlement to come out of hiding and reintegrate with the rest of society. Many of the qilins still prefer to live in the Qilin Glades, but some have moved to the Wu Xing capital or otherwise make regular trips to and from it. Though this peaceful integration has gone about successfully, the four remaining sanctuaries still remain hidden. One in particular, the Clover Grove, maintains a strict adherence to their concealment. Lucky Streak, the only known Qilin Sage, leader of the Qilin Glades and personal advisor to Princess Vesta, greatly encourages the idea of qilins reintegrating with society and fostering friendship between species, going so far as so sponsor a student to attend the School of Friendship institute in Equestria along with other delegates. Additionally, having determined the locations of the other qilin settlements, Lucky sends each one a letter, inviting their Sages to a summit meeting so that they, as a species, can come together once more. List of known qilins Wu Xing Capital Princess Tiger Lily.png|Princess Tiger Lily (pony hybrid) Qilin Glades Lucky Streak 2015.png|Lucky Streak, Sage of the Qilin Glades Double Happiness 2015.png|Double Happiness Sambucus Elderberry.png|Sambucus Elderberry Strawberry Swirl.png|Strawberry Swirl Raspberry Crunch.png|Raspberry Crunch Cranberry Bliss.png|Cranberry Bliss Blackberry Lime.png|Blackberry Lime Sugarberry Shake.png|Sugarberry Shake Dewberry Qilin.png|Dewberry Drop (kelpie hybrid) Blueberry Muffin.png|Blueberry Muffin Hammerhoof.png|Hammerhoof Grapevine.png|Grapevine Peach Heart.png|Peach Heart Cauldron Bubble.png|Cauldron Bubble Bamboo Stalk.png|Bamboo Stalk Pine Frost.png|Pine Frost Plum Blossom.png|Plum Blossom Firecracker Boom.png|Firecracker Boom Radiant Lantern.png|Radiant Lantern Clover Grove Elder Sorrel.png|Elder Sorrel, Sage of the Clover Grove Lotus Root.png|Lotus Root Ginger Root.png|Ginger Root Aloe Vera.png|Aloe Vera Snowdrop.png|Snowdrop Vigilant Growth Warlord Moonglaive.png|Warlord Moonglaive, Sage of the Vigilant Growth Sunspear.png|Sunspear Star Sabre.png|Star Sabre Claymore.png|Claymore Thousand Cuts.png|Thousand Cuts Wind Wheel.png|Wind Wheel Fire Wheel.png|Fire Wheel Mystic Grotto Ancient Loria.png|Ancient Loria, Sage of the Mystic Grotto Scroll Tatters.png|Scroll Tatters Blind Chronicle.png|Blind Chronicle Noble Scribe.png|Noble Scribe Paradise Gulf Wave Crest.png|Wave Crest Ancient Order Dark Willow.png|Dark Willow Ebon Nightshade.png|Ebon Nightshade Scarlet Nettles.png|Scarlet Nettles Jade Hemlock.png|Jade Hemlock Amber Foxglove.png|Amber Foxglove Trivia *The qilins are based on the Chinese mythical creature of the same name. They are similar to the official kirin, in that they are based on the same mythical creature, but possess different abilities and are spelled differently. *A sage is someone who is considered to be profoundly wise. *Each of the names of the qilin sanctuaries start with the letter "G": Glades, Grove, Growth, Grotto and Gulf. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Species Category:A to Z